Spirit Cards
by Pandora Lacroix
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi has a twin sister. She's gone through everything with him and they know each other better than anyone else, but did Yusuke see this coming for his sister? Rated T for safety! HieixOC
1. Info

Name: Kyoyuki (light snow) Urameshi

Age: same as Yusuke

Looks: you have long white hair with bluish tinges to it that reaches past your butt and bangs are always swept to the right side, eyes are normally this dark grey storm colour, your skin is considerably pale even though you get outside a lot with Yusuke, you're pretty short considering you're Yusuke's sister (two centimetres' shorter then Hiei) and despite your short form you have a good chest and curves that are nicely formed.

Family: mother: Atsuko and brother: Yusuke

Personality: rather loyal, always honest, you're pretty quiet, smarter then Yusuke and Kuwabara combined, you like to listen to people problems and try to help them, when you're faced with a situation you don't automatically charge head first at it, you take time to stop and listen for anything that can help you (same with fighting), you can keep peoples' secrets better than anybody else and even though you hear loads of rumours you never believe any of them.

Likes: animals (especially kittens!), books, writing, video games and the supernatural.

Dislikes: lying, dishonest people, people who hurt animals, rumours and people who think they're all that.


	2. Chapter 1

"It's not my fault!" Someone screamed, obviously trying hard not to get blamed for something he or she did. "It was the child, he…"

"I don't think these two are gonna make it!" Another person shouted.

"Be quiet!" The person nearest to the two bodies of the teenagers snapped. "Hurry, call an ambulance!"

The bodies of the two teens lied there in front of the car that hit them. Their own blood collecting in two pools that merged, mixing their sibling blood. Blood started to seep into their school uniforms from Sarayashiki Middle.

The boy, Yusuke Urameshi, looked like he was in a fight with a bruise forming on his left cheek. The girl, his sister Kyoyuki Urameshi, looked protective of her brother that was older by two minutes, even though she was dead.

"Oei! What's going on?" Yusuke wondered. "Isn't that me lying over there..?"

"Yusuke," he looked at me with the most confused and questioning look ever, "that's us lying there over there…!"

"Move away! Move away!" One paramedic shouted at the crowd.

"Move away!" The other paramedic yelled with a face of anger.

"The child only received some scratches. He's okay," the first paramedic exclaimed.

Letting out a sigh of relief when I heard that the little boy that Yusuke and I were trying to push out of the way wasn't harmed that severely. More like I was trying to push them both out of the way.

"These two aren't going to make it!" The second paramedic called to his partner.

"Hey," Yusuke was behind the first paramedic waving his hand while floating, "wait a minute!"

"Anyway," the first paramedic bent over to gather our bodies on stretchers, "we have to move the child onto the ambulance."

"Wait a minute, brother!" Yusuke was now running behind the paramedics who had his body. "I'm over here, not there…!"

Yusuke was clearly getting rather angry that the paramedics weren't listening to him, "Hay! Listen to me!" Yusuke threw a punch at one of the paramedic's head.

That paramedic kept walking at a brisk pace with his partner, and seemed rather unfazed by the fact that a punch was thrown at him, which went right threw his head.

Yusuke got more angry, and then stopped to think.

[Today was the first time in ten days he decided to come to school, and this happens!] I thought, and shook my head.


	3. Chapter 2

3 hours ago…

Yusuke and I sat on top of the school, while he smoked. Smoking wasn't really my thing, and never will be, but it's my brother's thing. He liked the fact that I didn't complain about his choice of actions. I just think it's something that should go both ways with us. If I don't judge his actions, he doesn't judge my actions, but that's only wishful thinking. Considering I'm his younger twin sister…by two minutes!

"Urameshi Yusuke and Kyoyuki!" The speaker blared through out the school. "Come down this very moment to see teacher Takenaka!"

Hearing the door to the roof creak open, I turned my head to see a very angry Keiko. Keiko was dressed in her uniform all proper, brown eyes that clearly showed anger at my brother and I and her brown hair that was put in two low ponytails blew in the slight wind.

"So you two are really here!" Keiko pointed out. "Ah! Smoking again? You juvenile delinquent!"

I let out a small laugh and turned back to the view.

"Ah, it's Keiko," Yusuke let out a couple puffs of smoke. "The ugly hags who nags everyday."

I elbowed Yusuke in the stomach for making that comment about our child hood friend. He glared at me, but only for a moment.

"What do you mean 'nag'?" Keiko whipped the cigarette out of Yusuke's mouth. "Smoking is bad for your health! Ah… You didn't change your shoes! Unlike Kyoyuki."

I looked down at my feet, and then at Keiko smiling. She quickly turned her attention back to Yusuke.

"You only come to school once in a while to do something bad don't you!" Keiko kept shouting. "If you both keep skipping lessons you'll be detained!"

"Hey," I put up my hands in defence of her accusations, "I've came to school 9 days out of 10. I skipped yesterday because I was ahead a day."

Keiko nodded knowing that I could easily be far ahead of the class, "Teacher Takenaka's been trying to find you since just now! If you don't both go, I'll be scolded as the class monitor as well!"

"Wah! I know I know!" Yusuke fired back at Keiko while I stood up, and brushed the dirt off my skirt. "We'll go now!

"What a stalker," Yusuke whispered to me.

"You think I like to chase you all around?" Keiko questioned Yusuke. "I've been wanting to end our relationship since kindergarten!"

"Hmph," Yusuke retorted.

I shook my head at the two stubborn people in front of me that obviously liked each other, they were just too stubborn to admit it, though!

"Come on, quick!" Keiko picked up speed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yusuke reach out his hand towards Keiko's skirt. I just gave him that look, and instantly knew that he was going to pay for what he was about to do.

"Wah!" Yusuke looked at Keiko's underwear, while I looked away. "What a low-class underwear. Even has faces on it."

Stopping in my place, and taking a step back, I saw the pink blush on Keiko's cheek. She quickly turned around, and slapped Yusuke rather hard. Putting a finger to my ears to stop the ringing.

"Idiot! Rotten egg! Knave!" Keiko started flinging words at Yusuke while I smirked at his red, slightly swollen, cheek. "You might as well die, sex maniac!"

"That's basically all boys, Keiko…" I mumbled, which went incoherent by Keiko.

"Grrrr, cheap!" Keiko cradled the hand she slapped Yusuke with. "Always behaving like this… Never improving!"

During this whole time of making her anger speech, she never noticed us silently slip away.

"AH!" Keiko's scream could be heard at the end of the hallway perfectly. "They escaped again!"

Okay, maybe we didn't go unnoticed for long.


	4. Chapter 3

"Urameshi siblings!" The speakers blared again. "Urameshi siblings! Come to the staff room IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'm not going!" Yusuke kicked a can at me which started our own little soccer game with the can. "That Takenaka seems to enjoy torturing me. You'll get off pretty easily, seeing as you get your work done."

Our soccer game ended when I scored a point.

"It's true!" A voice that belonged to another student exclaimed excitedly around the corner. "I really earned 15,000 yen!"

I looked at my brother, who exchanged a glance with me.

"Just find someone on the road and tell them: "I'm Urameshi's cousin!"."

"And he'll just leave his wallet behind?" Another voice questioned, while the flick of a lighter was heard. "Hehehe…"

"I wonder how much I'll make if I say I'm your sister, bro," I chuckled quietly.

Yusuke looked at me, while I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You're so bad!" The second voice exclaimed while I silently mocked him. "If he finds out he's gonna kill you!"

I nodded agreeing with the smart one. Rule one of Sarayashiki Middle: Never mess with Urameshi Yusuke or me. 'Cause you're going to get it from Yusuke. And I always wonder why boys never really asked me out.

"He'll never know, since everybody in Sarayashiki does that," the first guy stated. "This is general knowledge that all good students who do not engage in fighting possess. If they don't obey, they'll get it!"

Yusuke's shadow loomed over the two guys with me standing behind him. The second guy who had weird square glasses freaked out when he saw Yusuke, and looked like he wet himself.

"Eh?" The first guy looked up to see Yusuke looking down on them, and I leaning against the wall that surrounded the school's buildings.

"AH!" The two of them said in union. "URAMESHI-KUN!"

Yusuke took two steps closer to them, and they freaked out even more. I swear they were paler then me, and I'm pretty pale.

"I'm…sorry!" The first one said feebly. "Spare our lives!"

Yusuke slapped his hand on the wall beside the first guy's head, and raised his fist.

"YAAA!" The first guy tensed up, awaiting the blow.

"500 yen please!" Yusuke held out his hand while the guy looked rather relieved he was still alive.

"Uwah… Yes! Right away!" The first guy searched through out his pockets to find 500 yen.

He placed a coin in Yusuke's open palm.

"Thanks!" Yusuke walked away.

Standing straight, I was hoping we could get away before anything happened.

"Phew!" The guy who gave Yusuke 500 yen sighed.

"That was close!" The second guy stated.

"HEY!" A loud voice called to Yusuke and I. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw…

"Ah… Teacher Iwagoto…" The first guy said nervously.

"So it's you?" Teacher Iwagoto noticed Yusuke. "You rascal."

Yusuke glared at him over his shoulder. I stood beside my brother unnoticed.

"Don't be afraid! What did he do to you?" Iwagoto talked to the two like they were five years olds. "Did you get robbed?"

"Ah… No!" The first guy answered hesitantly.

"Nothing…" The second guy answered, trailing off.

"There's no need to hide!" Iwagoto pointed at Yusuke. "I won't close my eyes to this affair like all the other teachers, I'll rid the school of losers like you!"

"What?" Yusuke asked with a look on his face.

I stared at Iwagoto clearly angry with what he said about my brother. Sure, he wasn't the brightest bulb of the bunch, but he was still my brother no matter what!

"It's true… Nothing happened…" The first guy said.

Iwagoto was obviously angry, but he seemed to notice something else.

The cigarette one of the two guys were smoking that was on the ground, still light.

"Woah…" Iwagoto looked at it. "Cigarette… Urameshi! You piece of trash! HEY! DISOBEDIENT TO LAWS, YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF HUMAN THERE IS! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T NEED TO ATTEND SCHOOL AT ALL!"

"Um…" The two guys said nervously.

"Cut the crap!" Yusuke looked Iwagoto straight in the eyes. "That's entirely me freedom."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Iwagoto pointed his finger at us.

"Hm!" We said.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hmph!" Yusuke flicked out his pack of smokes, and lighter. "Look down on me eh?"

"Yusuke…" I shook my head.

About to say something if Yusuke didn't get his in the back of the head.

"OUCH! THAT HURT'S! WHO'S THAT?" Yusuke turned to be face to face with…

"Takenaka!" We said in union.

"You should both call me 'teacher'!" Takenaka said rather angrily holding up Yusuke's pack of smokes and lighter. "Smoking once you're out of the school gates? What kind of student are you? And, Kyoyuki, allowing him to do so!"

"Mind your own business!" Yusuke growled.

"…" I stared at Takenaka with my dark, stormy grey eyes.

"This is the first time you're in school for ten days and you thinks school's over before noon?" Takenaka stared down at Yusuke. "Do you suppose you're the director? Eh, Yusuke?"

"It was Iwagoto who demanded that we get out," we spoke at the same time.

"You must have done something wrong haven't you?" Takenaka looked at me with a disappointed look in his eyes.

I'm the better one of the Urameshi Siblings. Yusuke does all the fighting, while I do the school work. The teachers basically fear that genetics might take their effect on me and make me like my brother.

"I did nothing!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ah," Takenaka nodded. "All right then, I'm all ears for the event. Come to the lecture room with me! Let me treat you both to a cup of tea."

"AIEE!" Yusuke screeched basically. "THAT HURTS! LEGGO, TAKENAKA!"

"You're not going back before night today," Takenaka was trying to make his point clear when I just stood there with a large sweat drop on the side of my head, "you hear me? Huh?"

I stifled a giggle that threatened to escape my lips.

"AH!" Takenaka yelled when he found a blow-up doll dressed like Yusuke.

"See 'ya!" Yusuke waved to Takenaka on top of the school wall.

"WHAT'RE YOU, A NINJA?" Takenaka exclaimed obviously baffled by Yusuke's "ninja" escape.

"Bye bye!" Yusuke skipped off while I walked behind him.

"REMEMBER TOMORROW, YUSUKE!" Takenaka called after Yusuke.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Yusuke? You seem down about something?" I questioned my brother who just kicked up dust. "Oh, I get it!"

Yusuke turned abruptly to me, "Huh?"

"It's your girlfriend, Keiko! That's it! You're angry because she scolded you today!"

"That's not it!"

"Sure it isn't, Yu!"

"Shut up, Kyo!"

"So, then what is it? Takenaka took your lighter?"

"That, and I actually wanted to come to school today!"

"Wow! You actually wanted to come to school today! I bet just to see your girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why did she, and I quote: 'I've been meaning to break off our relationship since kindergarten!'? Why, my dearest brother, did she say that?"

"I don't know! Now drop it!!"

"Okay~!"


	6. Chapter 5

When we got home, Mom seemed to have just woke up. Oh, joy!

"What? You just woke up?" Yusuke asked when he closed to the door.

"Pour me a cup of coffee," Mom ordered one of us. "And…don't you both have school today?"

"I'm angry, so I skipped," Yusuke stated while pouring a cup of coffee.

[More like got kicked out of school for going to school the first time in ten days!] I laughed silently at my thought.

"If you don't wanna go, quit!" Mom growled at Yusuke. "School's not free, you know. At least you go to school, Kyo."

"Yeah, at least!" I joked.

"Ha ha ha…" Yusuke fake laughed in my face.

"I even gave up my school fees for you both when I was 14!" Mom rubbed her temples. "Oh, how my head hurts."

"Even Mom's getting preachy!" Yusuke grumbled. "Oh, spare me!"

"Sucker…" I grinned at Yusuke.

"If that's not what you want, get independent! Useless boy," Mom started to get ready for bed, again.

"I sure am unfortunate today…" Yusuke stalked off angrily.

"You sure are~!" I replied in a sing-song voice.

"More and more infuriated!" Yusuke kicked up dust again once we got outside.

Walking down a random street, since it was abnormally quiet, you could hear all the clicks and slams of doors to shops being shut.

"Wow. You're pretty famous, Yusuke!" I never called my brother his nickname in public unless no one was there.

Stopping, Yusuke and I by four guys that could only be Kuwabara and his cronies. God, how he could get on your nerves after a while… Especially his cronies, they never dared do anything to me, Yusuke would get them, but they didn't know about me. I could equally kick their asses.

"Urameshi…" I looked at Kuwabara who was all bandaged up with some bruises still on his face, his orange hair seemed to be much brighter now in the sun light, I usually called Kuwabara Pumpkin because of his reminded me of pumpkins.

"You again, Kuwabara!" Yusuke grew angry that Kuwabara was bothering him when he was already very angry. "Aren't you frustrating! Asking for trouble everyday!"

"SHUT UP! TIME TO FINISH THE FIGHT!" Kuwabara gripped Yusuke's shirt while one of his cronies tried to pull me away from the fighting area.

"Don't touch me…" I said icily glaring at the crony who backed off instantly.

"I'M THE NUMBER 1 OF SARAYASHIKI MIDDLE SCHOOL! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW GREAT I AM TODAY!" Kuwabara was really asking for it, since he was really in Yusuke's face.

"Oh," Yusuke said simply, "well I'm in a baaaad mood today… Let's see how I hammer you!"

Yusuke threw a punch at Kuwabara's face while screaming, "COME ON! GO, GO, GO!" Yusuke kept punching Kuwabara in the face at an impressive speed, and then threw him to the side.

Impressive!" A crony said backing away.

"He's not human!" Another said.

"Ah! So much more comfortable now," Yusuke said walking off, leaving a broken-boned Kuwabara.

"I bet he is, too, Yu…" I looked over my shoulder to stare at Kuwabara.


	7. Chapter 6

**I know, I don't really write messages up here like all the rest, but today I feel happy because I got my second review (even though it's only my second I'm still proud that my story got reviews). So, I would like to thank CravenFox who was the first to review and Razor-san. THANX!**

* * *

Walking side by side on the side walk, many cars passed by us at rather fast speeds.

"Man, I should've grabbed my bag when I had the chance…" I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest.

Noticing Yusuke stop to pick up a white ball that hit his foot. Seeing a cute little boy coming towards us, Yusuke bent down and I put my hands on my knees bending over.

"Hey! Kid!" Yusuke gave the boy a look, I nudged him. "There are lots of cars in this region, it's too dangerous!"

The boy just looked at him, as if to say he didn't understand him. Yusuke was silent for a couple seconds until he hide his face with the ball. Bringing it down he made a face at the boy, hiding his face again, then making another face while I giggled, but the boy seemed to be untouched by Yusuke's weird, funny charm.

"Idiot! Idiot!" The little boy yelled from his spot on the ground while I sat next to him watching Yusuke jumping with his coat pulled over his head, to straws going up his nose forcing his mouth to hang to open and the ball in his pants.

"It's dangerous to play alongside the main road, get it?" Yusuke handed the ball back to the boy with the straws still up his nose. "Go somewhere else and play!"

Walking across the street, we turned around to see the boy still playing there with his ball.

"Still playing…" We said in union.

"Can't help it, stupid little boy…" I smacked Yusuke on the side of the head.

"Yu!" I put my hands on my hips and gave a look.

The little boy kicked the ball again, but in the street this time.

My breath got caught in my throat, "No! Yu!" I pointed to the boy.

The boy obviously thought it was safe since no cars were passing as that moment, but the cars that were parked parallel to the side walk obscured vision for any little kids to tell that any cars were coming. And there was on coming relatively fast.

"Id…" Yusuke started to call out to the boy. "IDIOT! DON'T GO THERE!"

Yusuke and I started to run towards the boy. I didn't care at this moment if my skirt for my uniform went up showing my underwear to people passing by. Yusuke pushed the boy out of the way, and I kept running, not noticing that my brother tripped. Noticing that, I turned around suddenly to push Yusuke out of the way, but I was to late… Everything went black once I got to Yusuke.


	8. Chapter 7

Floating there above the "crime scene" of our death, sudden realisation hit us.

"That's right…we were hit by the car!" Yusuke stated.

[We're dead…?] I thought.

"Then we're now…" Yusuke tried to make sense of it.

"We've become ghouls?" We chorused.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingoo~!" Someone said in a sing-song voice behind us.

Turning our heads around to face a girl that seemed around our age with blue hair, wore a traditional kimono with dragging sleeves and rode a stick that looked like a big wooden spoon, except the head of the spoon was rather slim and long…

[Wrong thoughts get out of my head… Get out of my head… Get out of my head…] I shook my head smirking.

"Your skills of perception are quite sharp aren't they?" She looked at us. "Accidents like this happen all the time!"

"That was totally reassuring…" I mumbled under my breath.

Yusuke stayed silent.

"Those who can't believe they're dead will either become floating ghosts earth bound ghouls,' she continued on.

"Again… Totally reassuring for us…" I grumbled this time.

"Who're you?" Yusuke finally said something to her.

"I'm the escort for souls on the Crossroads, Botan," I nodded at Botan, as if to say okay, "probably equivalent to 'Death' in Western cultures! Pleased to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, but I wish on better circumstances…" I said non-chantingly. "It was worth it though. Saving that little boy."

Yusuke looked at Botan, "What's so pleasing about meeting me? Huh? Miss?"

"Please do not use eyes like that on the escort of souls!" Botan stated.

"I bet you have to say that to every soul you see when they first die," Botan nodded at my little comment.

"I may be a little evil, but I'm still very popular!" I snorted at Yusuke's comment who looked at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"What do you mean 'Bingo, Bingo', Idiot!" Yusuke turned his attention back to Botan. "Shouldn't you feel a little more sad for my death?"

Botan stayed silent for a couple of seconds, "Like you personality's very accurately recorded on the Life and Death book!" Botan pulled out a book for nowhere. "You must be terrified to see me, so you're sprouting nonsense!"

"Oh, extremely terrified! I'm shaking!" I faked shaking to seem "terrified."

"Urameshi Yusuke; 14 years old, has a violent character, is brash, impatient, and very naïve with some very dirty hands and filled with stupidity! Lazy, likes to use others, fights, smokes, drinks, gambles, requires social help…and whole list of other assorted behaviour problems" Botan said reading the form the book.

"That's Yusuke alright!" I laughed.

"Looks like a bad boy to me…" Botan looked closely at the book. "It's a good thing you're dead!"

"Mind your own business!" Yusuke growled.

"Now! On to you, Kyoyuki!" Yusuke pointed at me laughing.

"Urameshi Kyoyuki; 14 years old, unusual character, is patient, listens, and not easily fooled, dirty minded and has a very smart brain! Slightly lazy, likes to help others, fights when necessary, never touched a drink or smoke, only gambles for fun…wow. Pretty much the opposite of your twin, Kyoyuki!" Botan smiled at me.

I smiled smugly at Yusuke after Botan read that out loud, "In your face, Yu!"

"Shut up, Kyo!" Yusuke grumbled.


	9. Chapter 8

Spirit Cards (Hiei Love Story) [8]

Floating there, I thought, we were hit by a car. Then I suddenly remembered why we were hit by the car. The cute little boy Yusuke pushed out of the way and tripping in the process. Is he okay?

"What about the cute kid…?" I mumbled, Yusuke heard me.

"Ah! That's right," Yusuke realised. "The kid I pushed aside… How is he? Is he hurt?"

"You're worried?" Shock was evident in Botan's voice. "Want to go and see him?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

Once we got to the hospital that was nearest and where the little boy was, we heard the verdict of what happened to him.

"Some scratches on the head and hand, but the skull and bones are completely unhurt," the doctor read the conclusion to the boy's mother and unknowingly to us.

"I'm so glad! Oh, Masaru!" The mother hugged the child. "Excuse me… The students who saved my son…"

"My deepest apologies…" The doctor pushed his glasses further up his nose.

The mother obviously understood what he was saying. We're dead.

"How…how come? He died in place of my boy…" The mother said with some sadness.

"Oh… He's safe and sound…" Yusuke and I smiled.

"All right! I've got nothing on my mind now," Yusuke stated. "So you're called Botan aren't you? Bring me along! Whether to Heaven or to Hell, anywhere!"

I nodded to my brother's statement, say that I too, will go to Heaven or Hell.

Botan stared at us and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke and I questioned.

"You're both mistaken, I'm not here to bring you away," Botan lifted up a finger. "I'm here to ask whether you would like to accept the test for revival."

"Re…revival?" Confusion was written all over Yusuke's face. "What's the meaning of that?"

[Isn't it obvious… Revival = brought back. So…a test for revival, huh? I'll go for it,] I thought shaking my head at Yusuke's stupidness.

"Mmm… How should I put it?" Botan thought. "To be honest, both your deaths came as a surprise to the Reikai, the Spirit World. Even the gods never dreamt that you would sacrifice yourself to save a little boy. At the moment, there's no place for either of you in Heaven or Hell."

"No place…for us?" Yusuke frowned. "Why?"

[Wow. Never thought it would get that crowded in either Places,] I thought.

"But…we died for that, boy…" I stated,

"Why is it without the expectations?" Yusuke questioned.

"Hm…" Botan looked through her book again.

"What is it, Botan?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I didn't want to say this because you both seem to have been severely hit!" Botan exclaimed. "But…even though the boy was to be knocked down by the car, he was supposed to have miraculously escaped without a scratch anyway!"

I slumped my shoulders and hung my head. "That's great… Our deaths were in vain!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Basically~!" Botan replied with a sing-song voice and a smile on her face.

"Lovely…" I mumbled and looked somewhere random. "And she _had_ to reply in a sing-song voice…just lovely…"

"But why without a scratch?" Yusuke questioned.

"The ball he was holding was supposed to be the buffer element!" She inquired. "That's why I kept quiet about it."

Yusuke looked crushed that he died to save a boy that was supposed to have survived a head on collision with a sports car going at high speed.

"Isn't that a slap to the face?" Botan looked at me.

"Tell me about it!" I said.

Yusuke looked rather angry and was about to punch Botan.

"AH!" Botan noticed the angry look on my brother's face. "Cool down, didn't I say you had a second chance? All you have to do is accept the test for Revival…"

"But what is the test exactly, Botan?" I stood up and walked/floated over to her.

"I really don't know…" She replied sincerely. "A situation like your's is something that really only happens once every hundred years."

"Should we feel special now?" I joked.

"I guess~!" Botan smiled while I brought my hand to my face.

"I think we should, Yusuke," I sat next to Yusuke.

"She's right, you know! If this does go on, you're doomed to become a wandering ghoul!" Botan stated. "So it's better for you to accept the test!"

Yusuke kept quiet and had the most serious face I've ever seen on him. "Yu?"

"I'm not, but you should, Kyo! You have a life ahead of you! I was only holding you back," Yusuke seemed to have made up his mind.

"But, Yu! Your brother! My twin! Life wouldn't be the same without you!" I floated so that I was facing him. "Probably even Keiko or Kuwabara is missing you right now!"

"Kuwabara's probably rejoicing at the fact that he's number 1 again and Keiko's probably happy that she doesn't have to chase me around anymore…" Yusuke said lightly. "Everybody's probably rejoicing at the fact that I'm dead."

"That's not true!" I growled.

"Eh?" Botan seemed confused.

"Our mom is only 29 years old! She could find a good man if she only had Kyo to look after," Yusuke stated. "Kyo's going to be something big while I'm still just going to be a juvenile delinquent if I was revived."

"How about you stay here and relish in your "spirit watching" for tonight and think about it," Botan looked over at Yusuke. "I'll come back tomorrow. Kyoyuki? Do you accept the test?"

"Yes, I do. Sorry, Yusuke, but like you said, I do have a life ahead of me, but so do you. Think about it…" I walked over to Botan.

"Hop on~!" Botan gestured to her flying spoon.

"…Okay…" I sat behind her.


	10. Chapter 9

_Spirit Cards (Hiei Love Story) [9]_

"_So, Botan, how are we going to get to Heaven or Hell or where ever I need to take this Revival test?" I asked._

"_Well, we're going to the Reikai," Botan stated._

"_The Spirit World?" _

"_Yes~! There you're going to meet my boss."_

"_So, who's your boss?"_

"_Oh, you'll see him soon enough~!"_

"_Okay…"_

_When we were done talking, Botan flew us through this patch in the sky where it was blank. I started to get a little nervous like I always do before a big test or something. _

"_What happens if they don't accept me for the test of revival?" I questioned._

"_Like I said, you sacrificed your life for the boy, then Yusuke. So, the Reikai gods didn't imagine you doing that. So, you have a choice to be a wandering ghoul or accept the test because there's no room for you in Heaven or Hell," Botan stated of the back._

"_Okay. So, no matter what, I get to take the test. That's good. I think…"_

_Smoke started to appear from every where. Despite the creepy darkness, the smoke made it extremely creepy! _

"_Botan…?"_

"_What?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well, we're really close to the entrance."_

"_Oh, okay. So, does this smoke thingy happen on a regular bases?"_

"_Every time anyone wants to go through the entrance."_

"_Okay. Who's going to tell what I have to do on my test?"_

"_King Enma."_

"_So, he's the big boss then?"_

"_Yes."_

_After going through the entrance, I could see the Spirit World. Everything there was huge! Even the road of "Yomi" was bigger than I expected. Botan pointed out the Hall of Judgement, where I think we were going to._

"_That's pretty big…" I gulped._

"_Yup~!" Botan smiled._

_I frowned. _

_Once we got the Hall of Judgement, Botan stopped her flying spoon so that we could get off. We walked a winding dirt path that was cut out. Me being me, looked and saw magma or some hot substance that could easily burn me._

"_So, if I do anything wrong, I could just get thrown into the boiling hot fiery substance down there… No pressure…"_

"_No, he would just ban you to the darkest depth of Hell with no chance of revival~!"_

"_Like I said before, no pressure…" I nervously giggled._

_Botan smiled at me and pressed a buzzer on the door. "This Botan seeking audience with King Enma."_

_The doors swung open soundlessly. We walked down a hall to another door which Botan pushed the buzzer. "This Botan, I've brought Urameshi Kyoyuki here!"_

"_All right, come in!" A voice came over the buzzer._

_The doors opened up, but yet let out noises of shouting and chatter that was rather loud. There was these demons or men with pointed ears, bulldog jaws full of pointed teeth, two horns on their head, and wore nothing but caveman like skirt. They were everywhere and kept shouting at each other._

"_Wow… I guess you guys are doing over time or something here?" I looked at Botan out of the corner of my eye._

"_I guess you could say that~!" Botan grinned._

"_I'm over here, over here!" I heard a voice shout above the all the noise._

"_Hm?" I looked every where for the person that shouted._

"_Ah! King Enma!" Botan looked kinda' nervous._

"_So, you're here! Just sit down and relax a little!" A baby who was wearing this head thing, bib, black boots, matching top and pants, and had…a soothers in his mouth came into view. "It's been really busy the last while."_

"_This is Urameshi Kyoyuki!" Botan still said nervously._

"_This baby's King Enma?" I said disbelievingly._

"_Yes," Botan said simply._

_I snorted and failed at muffling my laugh. "Wow… Sorry, sir, but you're a baby and if you were in my shoes I think you would find it funny, too."_

"_Most likely…" The baby put a hand to his chin and nodded. "But to be more precise, I'm King Enma's junior, Koenma."_

"_Okay… So, where's King Enma than?" I questioned._

"_He's not here, so I'm here," Koenma said that as one of the men came over and slammed another pile of papers on the desk._

"_Lord Koenma, please sign these documents," he said._

"_Oh my, not another pile…" Koenma sighed. "You can obviously see how busy the Reikai is right at the moment. With all the paper work and demons getting lose in the human world, we need your help."_

"_So, how can I help in all this?" I asked. "Do you want me to do some paper work or something?"_

"_That would be most helpful. So, I guess you can start by doing that, so, grab a pile and start. Sign where I don't need to sign and separate them into different piles. I'll show you."_

_Koenma started to tell me which paper goes in which pile and where he doesn't need to sign. It was rather easy after you got really used to it. I started to go through piles of these papers and put them on Koenma's desk when he needed to sign them._

"_Here's another paper to look at, Kyoyuki-san," a man came to my desk and put the paper on my desk._

"_Thank you," I smiled at him._

_Looking through the paper I saw it was a report on a mission. Getting really interested, I read the whole thing before signing off on it and giving it to Koenma._

"_You're doing a really good job, Kyoyuki!" Koenma stated. "I think that's all you need to do here. So, I need you to go back to the human world with Botan when she gets back and see if there are any spirit that are stuck in your world."_

"_Okay."_

_Just then, Botan came through the door with Yusuke._

"_Yusuke! You accepted the test?" I smiled at him._

"_Yeah! After I saw everybody's reaction, I decided maybe I should come back," he put his hands behind his head. _

"_I bet you ten bucks Keiko was crying and Kuwabara was really mad," I smirked._

"_Yeah." _

"_Well, I have to go. Botan," she looked at me, "King Enma said that you have to come back with me to my world."_

"_Okay, give me a minute," she said._

"_Sure."_

_After waiting for a couple of minutes, Botan came back out with Yusuke. She seemed to be rather livid with him. _

"_You should be more respectful to Lord Koenma!" She hit on the head._

"_Well, he's a baby!" Yusuke shouted back._

"_Lord Koenma obviously a life span longer than ours, Yusuke. He most likely has seen things in his life time that we haven't," I interjected. "Now, how about we get going?"_

"_Oh, yes! Yusuke, remember, keep the egg close to you! Don't loose it!" Botan stated to a grim Yusuke._

"_Whatever…" He put his hands in his pockets._

"_Kyoyuki, I'll explain everything to you once we get to Earth," she smiled._

"_Okay, Botan," I nodded._

_Walking through the halls of the Hall of Judgement, I had time to think. What would people say when they saw me living, breathing, talking, and walking on the face of the Earth again when I was supposed to be in the ground six feet under? Would they call me a demon? Most of all, how would people take it? How would my mom take it? Well, I better concentrate on passing this test then worrying about what people think about it after words. That's a good idea…_


End file.
